


You've Written Your Own Directions (And Whistled the Rules of Change) by kyuuketsukirui [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: mcshep_match, Don't Have to Know Canon, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transgender, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of You've Written Your Own Directions (And Whistled the Rules of Change) by kyuuketsukiruiRodney's main criteria when browsing personals is intelligence, or at least the appearance thereof. Correct spelling and grammar, that sort of thing. As it happens, this narrows down the field considerably.





	You've Written Your Own Directions (And Whistled the Rules of Change) by kyuuketsukirui [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Written Your Own Directions (And Whistled the Rules of Change)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2008

Title: Written Your Own Directions (And Whistled the Rules of Change)

Author: kyuuketsukirui

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Pairing: McShep AU

Rating: adult 

Warnings: none

Summary: Rodney's main criteria when browsing personals is intelligence, or at least the appearance thereof. Correct spelling and grammar, that sort of thing. As it happens, this narrows down the field considerably.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942)

Length: 00:13:32

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Written%20your%20own%20directions.mp3)

 


End file.
